


A Birthday Wish

by piece_of_resistance



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, I'm not a writer but I'll let you read my writing I Guess, This is fluff, again they're all humans AU, sad Emmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_resistance/pseuds/piece_of_resistance
Summary: It's Emmet's birthday, the first he would spend with Lucy and his new friends, so he is determined to make the occasion worth remembering. Maybe this year, his one wish will come for once, he won't have to spend his special day alone.(set half a year after the first movie)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place some months after the first movie, maybe half a year I'd say I don't know. I'm not really a person who writes fluff, but I guess this is an exception and also the reason why I shouldn't write more fluff in the future.  
> Oh! Also, again, please excuse my bad English ;)

Emmet Brickowski could barely contain the smile that was sprouting on his face as he looked down at all the arts and crafts supplies scattered on the table. Creativity had struck him since he’d first opened his eyes in the morning and now that he didn’t feel compelled to follow the instructions anymore he was eager to get started on his little project.

He had never done something like this before! Usually, people would just buy the already decorated birthday invitation cards from the market or a party shop, but Emmet had wanted to create personalized invitations for all of his closest friends.  
Why? Well, there wasn’t really a reason really, he just wanted them to know how special they were for him and how much he wanted them to be there with him.  
Emmet grabbed the glue and the glitter and with colored markers, he started to write with his best penmanship the names of all his five best friends 

As he decorated, he started to remember some of his past birthdays. They’d been fun, the most recent ones he could remember. He’d eaten chocolate cake, his favorite. He’d danced around with Planty and sung karaoke and finally, he’d closed his eyes and blown the candles as he made a wish.  
It was the same wish every year. The only thing he wanted is that for once, someone other than Planty, would show up to wish him a happy birthday and celebrate with him.

Emmet chuckled with half a smile as he realized how sad that had sounded, but it was true. Every year he’d hand out as many invitations as he could. To his neighbors, to his coworkers and even Larry….but it was always the same story; everyone was too busy to attend and he would always spend the day alone.  
….Always.

The corners of Emmet’s lips fell, his hands froze too. It had taken him a while to understand that the people he thought of as friends before didn’t feel the same way about him and without a holding a grudge, he’d gotten used to loneliness. 

Anyways, that was _before_.  
Shaking his head before the bad thoughts ruined his good mood, he continued with his craft and drew a big pink heart around Lucy's name.

Lucy. Just thinking about Lucy made Emmet’s heart rattle and a dopey smile appeared on his face as he tried to draw a tiny Lucy next to a tiny Emmet on the paper. “Nothing would make me happier than seeing you here” it read.

This would be the first birthday Emmet would spend with Lucy and his other friends and something told him that this year things were gonna be different for him. He was not gonna be alone and this would be, without a doubt, his best birthday so far. He had friends now, after all. Real friends who cared about him as much as he cared about them. 

There was a noise outside his window that made Emmet flinch and took him out of his thoughts. A loud crash and shattering glass and people yelling curses at each other.  
_Typical Apocalypseburg_ , he thought as he put his headphones on and pressed play to one of the many remixes of Everything is Awesome, hoping that the magical tune of his favorite song would block the apocalypse outside.  
This birthday was going to be just…. the best.

* * *

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Lucy sighed, disgruntled. The day that had started with a disaster was, apparently, determined to end the same way 

She shook her head, taking careful steps around the bunker where now she and her friends were taking as harborage to spend the night. She scanned her friends and the disaster around them. 

Scattered pieces of their now destroyed vehicles covered the dusty metal floor.  
The estate of their friends varied. There was Unikitty who was now passed out from exhaustion. There was Benny who was dealing with a nasty looking arm injury along a couple of nurses, and lastly, there was Metalbeard—who was only a head now—trying to build a new body.

Only she was still standing. Sore and exhausted, but uninjured. Well, her and someone else.

“I think we handled it just fine,” said a deep and raspy voice next to her that came seemingly of nowhere and startled her. She eyed Batman with annoyance for a moment and then back at the rest of her friends.

“This sure as hell doesn’t look fine to me, what happened after I left?”  
“Not much, I mean you just ran after the first spaceship you saw and then like three more appeared but we were able to finish them in pretty much no time….I mean, mostly it was thanks to me but—“

Okay, whatever. She’d heard enough.

“Benny are you okay?” 

“Yeah….it’s just a scratch. After we’re done tending it I’ll build a spaceship so we can go to Emmet’s and PARTY!”  
“Absolutely not!” One of the nurses helping Benny opposed. They argued back and forth in the background, but Lucy had stopped listening. 

Oh no… Emmet’s birthday.  
Lucy hadn’t forgotten, she would never! Especially after receiving such an adorable invitation card from him, no. She had just lost the notion of time and distance and it was late and they were now on the other side of what used to be Bricksburg and their vehicles had been destroyed. 

Well….Now what? Was she gonna be able to make it in time?  
She had to at least try.

Her clothes were dirty and her hair, usually tied up in a nice ponytail, was messy and all over the place. Not only that, but her sore muscles and cold bones were begging her to just take a blanket and knock out right there.  
But she wasn’t going to. She didn’t really feel like going to a party but she wanted to see Emmet.

And so she was going to.  
Her friends were alright, well, not really but they were safe, at least she could leave knowing that much.  
The fighting for the day was over, as fierce warriors who had vowed to protect Apocalypseburg, they had done their jobs and kept the invaders away one day at the time. Now it was her turn to feel normal and spend some time with her best friend.

“Okay! So since everyone else is in no condition to do anything but rest and—um, build a new body, I'm gonna go ahead and see if I can make it to Emmet’s party.” She announced to everyone in the room. “Batman, you should stay with the guys and keep an eye on them in just in case something else happens.” 

Lucy spoke with authority. Still, it came as no surprise to her when Batman opposed her. 

“Pft! Unlikely! If one of us needs to stay it should be you. What makes you think Emmet would want you at his party instead of me? You know, _Batman_.”

Was she really supposed to answer that question, or was he just trying to annoy her like always? 

“Are you being serious right now?”  
“Very serious.”  
“I'm his best friend.”  
“And I’m Batman and no one parties better than Batman.”  
“That—no, that’s not the point.”  
“What is the point then? You just don’t want to admit he’d rather have me at his party to kick things up a notch.” 

He started to walk towards the exit, already saying goodbye to everyone else. He didn’t get too far, however, since Lucy blocked his path, with a firm posture and crossed arms.

“You know what? This is ridiculous. I’m tired but I don’t care, I'm going to see Emmet and that’s final. Don’t worry I’ll give him your regards. I’ll tell him you all wish him a happy birthday!”

Before Batman had the chance to respond, Lucy nodded and walked out of the door, into the growing night.

God. Had he always been that annoying or had that started since their breakup? 

Whatever the answer was, it was if little importance to her now, as she was hit by the cold breeze and contemplated the wasteland around her.  
It was a long way to Apocalypseburg.

Without wasting any more time, she started to build.

* * *

* * *

The numbers on the clock kept changing announcing that the end of his the day was approaching, with no consideration to Emmet's feelings whatsoever.

One look at Planty and Emmet could tell that his plant friend was wondering the same thing _‘where is everyone?’_  
Again, he eyed at his clock anxiously. It was already 10 pm, the party was supposed to start at seven, but again—just like every other year—no one showed up.

Emmet sighed in defeat as he stood up from the table with all the birthday treats and decorations he’d gotten for the party. He grabbed a trash bag and started to clean up. He stopped only to comfort Planty, gently stroking one of its leaves with his finger.

“Aw, don’t be sad, Planty. I’m sure our friends meant to come but I don’t know, maybe they were….busy? Either way, I’m not lonely cause you’re here so don’t worry about me, I had fun. Besides I’m used to it.”

A feeling of guilt made its way into his chest, or maybe it was something else, but it attacked Emmet with the need to cry. He had never lied to Planty before. He wasn’t entirely fine and his friends not showing up had made him feel just a tiny bit lonely, a little disappointed too. He’d only felt like this once when Bad Cop had shown him the footage of the people in town talking about how forgettable and unspecial he was.

He had really thought this year was gonna be different. Yes, he’d only invited five people, unlike in the past where he’d invite half the city, but those were actually his friends. He’d thought at least Lucy would show up. The fact that she hadn’t—maybe that’s what saddened him the most.

A rational voice in his head was telling him to stop, those were his friends and just because they hadn’t been there, didn’t mean that they didn’t love him, something must’ve come up. But another, louder one told him that he probably would never stop feeling lonely. Of course he wouldn’t.

In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of one of his most precious possessions. To anyone else it would not have seemed like much, just a regular sized framed photo. He’d only taken it some months ago but it had become special to him so quick, just like the woman in the picture. Originally, he’d intended for both, him and Lucy to appear in the frame, but only one of Emmet's eyes was visible. In the background, you could see Lucy in action, fierce eyes and determination on her face, holding her crossbow, fighting some aliens.

Emmet looked at the image fondly, yet still, he couldn’t help but notice that there was a huge contrast between the both of them—between him and the rest of his new, post-apocalyptic world. No wonder people didn’t like him. After everything, he still didn’t fit in.

A knock on the door saved him from his gloomy thoughts, not really, but it offered a much-needed distraction.

Probably just a neighbor needing help on a mundane task, probably someone had gotten lost on his way to visiting someone else. Either way, Emmet was not expecting the person behind the door to actually want to see him, so he was taken by surprise when he opened the door and was greeted by the loud noise of a blowout party whistle, and the sight of Lucy in front of him, holding a small chocolate cake.

“Happy Birthday Emmet!” 

His heart gave a turn.

“L-lucy! What are you doing here?”  
She tilted her head and smiled, humored by his question “You invited me, remember?”  
“I— yeah sorry! You can come in,”  
Nervous, excited, and still very shocked, Emmet moved one foot and then the other and made way for Lucy to come in.

Wow…  
Emmet’s mind seemed to be both, frozen and razing at the same time.  
His wish, it had finally come true. Someone had shown up and said happy birthday to him, and not just anyone, Lucy of all people. His absolute favorite person in the whole wide world, his biggest crush, his best friend and—Emmet would only call her this in his head—the love of his life.  
This was worth a million birthday wishes.  
Whatever Emmet had been moping about before, left his mind the moment he saw her face. The moment he realized she hadn’t forgotten about him. 

They walked through the living room, with little shy smiles upon their faces, and settled on the table that Emmet had been cleaning up before Lucy had arrived. Putting down the mini cake, Lucy looked around and seemed to realize just how late she’d been, with the party decorations half put away and everything.

An apologetic look showed up on her face. “Aw, Emmet, I’m so sorry I’m so late. I missed the whole party.”

“No, don’t worry about it. You didn’t miss much, just Planty and me as usual. We had fun though.” Emmet tried to brush off the subject, the last thing he wanted was for Lucy to feel bad for him. Still, she was taken aback by his response.

“What? What do you mean?”  
“Yeah well, I—don’t worry about it. You’re here now and I’m very very happy to see you!”  
“I'm happy to see you too, but um, did you only invite me and our four other friends?”  
“....maybe?”

* * *

* * *

_Maybe?_

Oh no.  
Her heart crunched. Now Lucy felt really bad. Kind of guilty and—wait, had Emmet said, as usual?  
Lucy flinched, she blinked in confusion and turned her stare towards her friend, who didn’t even seem to realize what he’d just said.

“Emmet…”  
“It’s okay Lucy, really. I promise I wasn’t mad at you or our friends, I figured you were busy and you know….there are more important things than a party.”

 _Yeah,_ Lucy thought. _But Emmet shouldn’t think like this._  
Trying to make him understand this, she put her hand on top of his. Lucy could’ve sworn she saw Emmet shudder at her touch.

“It’s not that it was more important than coming to see you! We were fighting the aliens on their other site of the city and they all got injured and needed to rest. But they wanted to come!”

“I know….well, I—“ Emmet sighed and looked down. “Okay, I’ll admit I was kind of sad before you showed up but now you’re telling me this and I guess I already knew you guys cared and were not like the other people I used to consider friends before, you guys are great and I’m kind of ashamed I ever felt sad because of it. Sorry, I’m rambling!”

“No, Emmet it’s okay to feel sad or upset, your other friends? They sucked and we kind of sucked today too! it was our fault we should’ve been more careful.” 

“But you guys didn’t forget, and you’re here right now, that means everything to me.”

As if to prove his point, Emmet turned to look at Lucy in the eyes and gave her a small but sincere smile. 

Lucy sighed in defeat. Of course, no bad thoughts could ever reach her Emmet’s heart, he was far too pure and sweet. She didn’t know if that was a good thing but didn’t pay much heed to that thought. She was trying, instead, not to get lost into his stare.

So she closed her eyes she pressed her forehead into his.

“Okay, whatever you say. I think this is not an appropriate conversation for a party.” 

“It’s not? That's okay, as long it’s you I’m talking to.”

She could feel her cheeks blush slightly. He needed to stop talking to her like this….

Lucy was not oblivious to Emmet’s feelings towards her, quite the opposite really, he was not subtle at all. The way he would act around her, look at her and oh, the things he’d said to her when no one else was listening! No guy had ever treated her like this and she, well, she kind of liked him a lot too

Half a year had passed since taco Tuesday and even though they’d both had liked each other since the beginning, they were still just best friends.  
No conversations about love and feelings had happened yet and what was worse….They hadn’t kissed and had only gone as far as holding hands.

 _Well, something needs to change soon_ , Lucy thought because it had just occurred to her, that she actually did want to kiss her best friend. A lot actually.

Emmet did not deserve an empty apartment on his birthday, Lucy decided. The whole world should celebrate for someone as sweet and wonderful as him.

* * *

* * *

The mood was brought back up when a small grumble that came from Lucy’s stomach brought their attention back to the cake she’d brought.  
As Emmet hurried to settle the table for both of them, she started telling him about her day, starting with the alien attacks and ending with her arguing with Batman over who’d get to show up at Emmet’s.  
He chuckled and listened attentively. 

“I brought chocolate cause I know it’s your favorite, and you have no idea how difficult it was to get it, that’s why it’s so tiny!”

“Oh, I know how hard it is nowadays so thanks a lot! It’s not tiny it’s perfect!”  
Lucy chucked as she lit up the candles—only ten though, the other thirteen did not fit on top of the cake.

“Alright, there ya go! Oh and don’t forget to make a wish! That’s the most important part.” Lucy said with a wink. 

Emmet thought for a moment. Strange….for years he’d only wished for friends, people who cared about him who would come out and hang out with him. He had that now, that and so much more.  
He’d just have to think of something new….

“Okay, ready?” That was her warning before she started singing to him. It was not a good enough warning though, she had a beautiful voice! He’d only heard her sing once before, and their whole world had been in danger back then. Now it was different, her notes were for him only and so was her smile as she sang.

What is one supposed to do when the girl you love is singing happy birthday to you and there’s no one else around? Where was he supposed to look? 

Down of course. With a flushed face as he lightly tapped the table and bit his lower lip.  
Next thing he knew the song was over and upon finishing the last note, Lucy had gotten a bit of frosting on her finger and smeared it on the tip of Emmet’s nose.

A look of surprise appeared on his face and Lucy couldn’t help but laugh. After a moment he did too.

Emmet knew what his wish was now.

* * *

* * *

What time was it? Neither of them had idea, they didn’t care much either but they knew for sure it was late. They had ditched the typical party activities and had instead opted to just simply lay on the double-decker couch and play some video games on Emmet’s old Wii. 

“Emmet, this game is stupid! I hate it so much!” Said Lucy as she shoved the controller against a pillow as dramatic as she could. Emmet who had just been celebrating over his victory on Mario Party smirked at Lucy.

“You're just saying that because you lost,” 

“I didn't lose! You betrayed me and took my star! And anyways I only let you win cause it’s your birthday. You won’t be so lucky next time….”

He lightened up at the possibility of a next time.

After turning the game off, they just talked.  
Talked, talked and talked and laughed and did not care about the midnight moon listening outside.  
The calmness of the night had drowned away the sounds of the apocalypse. Quietness was rare now, they both knew.  
It was a perfect night for romance, Emmet thought. If only he dared to take a chance with Lucy.  
He guessed, for now, friendship would do. As long as they could continue to have moments like these.

The laughter of one of their jokes was starting to die out and for a moment they stayed silent, trying to catch their breath. This was a normal thing for them, but this was different, Emmet realized when he noticed the strange way Lucy was staring at him. His body stiffened. 

“Wait, Emmet, stay still,” she said, taking him by surprise. He wasn’t sure why but listened to her anyway.

Emmet blushed when he felt her warm body scoot closer to him. At first, it was just a little, but next thing he knew she was cornering him to the edge of the double-decker couch. What was happening? Why was she getting so close? Her face too. And Emmet, being—well, Emmet, let his timidity win and started to back away.  
Until there wasn’t any more space to do so and he was trapped.

He was sure Lucy knew the way he felt about her, even if he’d never said it out loud he’d never tried to hide it either. It was apparent in every look he gave her. But did she know what her closeness was doing to him now? Was she aware of his fluttering heart, only beating faster when he noticed her hand approaching his face. What was she gonna do?

He heard Lucy hum. He saw her trying to contain an evil smirk as her thumb slowly brushed the left corner of his lip.  
“You had frosting on your face.” She said in a breathless whisper as if they were both sharing a secret, even though it wasn’t really necessary. It was just the two of them.

“Oh”  
“Why are you blushing?”  
“I—I, ah…um” he’d forgotten how to speak his mind had melted into mush. Lucy chuckled. The hand that was not resting on his check was now slowly sliding up his shoulder, on the back of his neck, her fingers gently playing with his hair.  
Emmet was going to die. Lucy was killing him.

He couldn’t react properly, though. He had no idea how his face looked, but no doubt he looked as red as a strawberry. And did he look as terrified as he felt?  
Had his nervousness affected Lucy too? Probably, because suddenly, something changed in Lucy’s eyes. One moment they looked fierce and content, shining with a spark he could never explain, and in the next, they were filled with unreasonable doubt.

Slowly, her fingers stopped moving against his hair, and as if in one of Emmet’s nightmares, her face started to move back. Away from him, little by little.

“I’m sorry, Emmet. Do you want me to stop?”

 _NO! Don’t stop! Please don’t ever stop this._  
His mind raced in desperation to form the words, to tell her something—anything that would make her stay. After all, when would he ever get a chance like this, with the girl he loved, if not on his birthday? 

_Be brave Emmet! Say something!_  
But he couldn’t find his voice.  
How long had he been silent? He hadn’t even noticed when Lucy looked away from him and had started to stand up, in what seemed to be uncharacteristic embarrassment.

“This was so much fun, Emmet. Thanks a lot for having me—and the others, I’m sure they would’ve loved to come too.”

No!

“Lucy,” Struggling to even mutter her name Emmet stood after her and without thinking much, in a life-changing act of courage he took her by the hand before she could head for the door. 

“D-don’t leave yet, please? Please stay just a little longer.” 

She stopped, her body froze upon his touch, or maybe his words. It took an unsettling and prolonged silence before she finally spoke.  
“I want to Emmet, but are you sure?” 

“Very. Please don’t go.” 

“Alright.” The corners of her lips curved slightly, she seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. “Listen, Emmet, I know I was running late and because of everything that happened I didn’t bring you a present, but….there still was something I wanted to give you. I’ve been meaning to for a while”

“Aw Lucy,” he spoke softly as he looked at their intertwined hands, he was blushing again. How quickly! “You don’t have to. Your presence here already makes me the happiest.”

“Yeah, no, but still….come closer” there she was again with the whispers and with her wandering hands, no longer holding his but moving up his forearms slowly making way, once more, to the back of his head. He didn’t know what to do with his own, so by pure instinct, he let them rest on either side of her hips as he followed her orders and leaned closer to her.  
Emmet was, in fact, still very nervous, but this time, the determination not to let her go was winning.

Lucy seemed to enjoy this, all hints that she might’ve felt nervous or shy before had vanished into thin air, replaced instead by a mischievous smirk.

“Closer,” The whispers we’re back too. This was some new, dangerous territory for Emmet, but nonetheless, he obeyed. Their noses touched as the space between them kept disappearing.

Time seemed to go by painfully slowly, only to torture Emmet but when their lips brushed against each other it was him the one who finally initiated the kiss, much to Lucy’s surprise and delight.

_Finally! ___

She deepened the kiss and held him tighter. 

Emmet smiled into the kiss and forgot all about his past thoughts, about his worries about not fitting in. They all vanished because at that moment—him in her arms, her lips against his— he had never ever fitted in anywhere so perfectly.

* * *

* * *

The first kiss escalated into a hundred more in the blink of an eye. Once they started, it had been pretty hard to let go. But eventually, they had to.  
Now they were both pretty sleepy, curled up against each other, still on the couch. 

Slowly, Lucy’s vision started to dim, her thoughts of Emmet and their kisses being replaced by silence as she slowly drifted to sleep in Emmet’s arms. Nice and peaceful….until a voice stopped her from doing so and brought her back to the real world.

“Lucy?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you asleep”  
Yes “...No,”

“Did you—did you kiss me because you….like me?”  
Now she was awake, she snorted. That question had her bursting with uncontrollable laughter. 

“W-what kind of question is that, Emmet?” She asked in between breaths of laugh.  
“I, well—uh nevermind, I didn’t say anything!” He hid his burning face on the crook of her neck.  
“Oh Emmet, you are adorable.” Silence. Was he really that unsure? Well, based on what she knew about his past, it wasn’t really much of a surprise.

  

“Does this answer your question?” She turned around and planted a kick kiss on his lips and then another one on his cheek. Emmet’s dumbfounded and sheepish smile radiated with love. 

“So do you?” Her lips curled against her will as she rolled her eyes before staring back at Emmet “Of course I do. Now shut up and let me sleep. Also, keep holding me.”

“Okay….” A calming wave of silence hit the room once more, only the soothing sound of each other’s breathing was enough to ease them to sleep.

“Lucy?”  
Or not.

“....Yeah?”  
“Can I—am I, I mean, I don’t know, I’ve never asked anyone before but, do you wanna be my….my girlfriend?”

She had to bite down her laughter this time as not to embarrass him more than he probably already was. Oh her Emmet!  
Lucy dragged her answer and pretended to think about it just to toy a little with him. They’d been making out not long ago, they were now falling asleep in each other’s arms and still the anticipation for such an obvious answer was killing him.

Lucy thought for a moment she might be a little in love with him. Then she decided that was ridiculous. Love—especially in times of war— was for suckers.  
….But she liked Emmet a lot. More than she’s ever liked any of her past boyfriends, or anyone for that matter. She liked how soft and cuddly he was, she liked how he could always make her smile, even in the darkest days. She liked the warm feeling that would ignite in her chest whenever she’d gaze into his eyes.  
But nope she was definitely not in love….of course not. 

“Sure, why not? I’ll be your girlfriend.”  
He let out a little squeal and held her tighter.

“Oh Lucy, this is so awesome! I’ll try to make you as happy as you make me! I promise!”  
_You already do_ she almost said, instead she said.

“Just continue to be the way you are, that’s enough for me.” After one last kiss on his cheek, she pressed her face against his chest and finally, she fell asleep.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 5 minutes cause I thought it was cute and necessary

“HAPPY LATE BDAY EMMET!”  
Loud voices of mysterious intruders woke both him and Lucy up the following morning, making them jump and almost fall off the couch.

Then four different genres of music seemed to have started a war against each other. First metal, then pop, then some weird techno music that suddenly changed to a folk song before glitching out with a high pitched noise and leaving the room in awkward silence.

“.....Well, look what you’ve done.”  
Emmet blinked, once, twice, until his vision adjusted and his mind was clear. The first thing he saw was Batman and the rest of his friends arguing over a broken boombox. Then he saw Lucy glaring daggers at their friends, most likely for waking her up in such a way….and then he looked around and noticed that the room was filled with balloons, serpentines, and presents.

Had they done that for him?  
They didn’t seem to notice, with all their yelling in the background, but Emmet felt so happy he thought he might cry.

“Look! He’s awake!” Benny yelled pointing at him with his finger and the arguing ceased. They were all there! Batman, Unikitty, Benny, and Metalbeard!  
Emmet beamed. 

“SURPRISE!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an experience very similar to Emmet’s but not really. when I was little my parents forced me to invite people from school to my party, I didn’t want them to show up and was so sad I almost started crying when they did show up.  
> Anyways…. I don’t know why I’m sharing my secrets but you know that spongebob episode where spongebob gets locked out of his own party and he’s wearing a bunny suit? That’s Emmet :/


End file.
